(a) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heat emission device of a junction box printed circuit board (PCB). More particularly, the present invention relates to a heat emission device for a junction box PCB, which allows a next-generation intelligent junction box PCB to be manufactured in a dual-layer structure that maximizes heat emission.
(b) Background Art
As is well known, a vehicle junction box mainly supplies and distributes electricity for electrical and electronic equipment that needs it, and the junction box also accommodates and protects wires and devices mounted therein (e.g., a fuse, a relay, etc.), and maintains operating efficiency through rapid heat emission.
When a relay, a fuse, or the like, of the junction box is damaged, the damaged part must be replaced. To solve problems caused by frequent replacement and further diagnosis of the fault of each device part, a next-generation intelligent junction box has been developed that can be used semi-permanently by replacing a relay, a fuse, or the like with an intelligent power switching (IPS) semiconductor device.
The next-generation intelligent junction box performs not only power supply and distribution, but also a fault diagnosis function with respect to each device part, and thus a large-area printed circuit board (PCB) has to be adopted on which IPS semiconductor devices for high current (HC) may be mounted in an optimal arrangement. However, such next-generation intelligent junction boxes have significant limitations because it is difficult to mount a large-area PCB in the limited small space that exists in a vehicle. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 7, conventional art methods for heat emission (i.e., cooling) of a large-area PCB 60 on which IPS semiconductor devices are mounted typically employ an aluminum case 62 on which the PCB 60 is seated. Unfortunately, the heat emission effect (i.e., the ability to cool) of an IPS semiconductor device having such a configuration is reduced when the device generates a high temperature during operation.
In other words, a conventional aluminum case provides protection by seating the large-area PCB, and also performs heat emission and cooling functions by emitting, or radiating, the heat generated by the IPS semiconductor device of the large-area PCB to the outside. Unfortunately, heat by an IPS semiconductor device for high current is very high, such that the conventional art aluminum case with a simple structure cannot effectively emit, or radiate, the high-temperature heat generated during the operation of the IPS semiconductor device.